Noah Rowe
General Information Name: Noah Wade Rowe Birthday: October 26, 2067. Age as of TDD: 11 Home Location: '''Lyle, Washington, though he was conceived and born in ColoradoSprings, CO '''Mother: Iris Father: Nathan "Nate" Logan Rowe, a history teacher. Other family: Step-mother, Nancy Laura Rowe (née Kellner) and half-sister (mortal), Natalie Amy Rowe. Hair Color: '''Mousey brown that has faded to a damaged blond in many places because of spending so much time outdoors this summer. '''Eye Color: Pale blue. In hexadecimal browser-safe colors they're approximately 99CCFF Skin Color: '''Caucasian; pale-er with a pink-ish tinge from being sunburned over the summer. '''Cabin: '''Iris, in the smaller clearing of cabins that was added during 2009. '''Ethicity: One fourth Irish, one fourth mix, one half Rainbow ;) Height (as of TDD): 5 ft, 2 in Weight (as of TDD): 112 lbs, BMI of 20.5 Other Apperance: '''Noah’s nose is a bit upturned at the tip, and slightly crooked from having it broken by a bully when he was in fourth grade. He is lithe and fast on his feet, though he does not have very much stamina and he does not have as much power. Noah’s eyes are a bit too small for his face, and he tends to look like he’s squinting because of this. His ears are a bit too large for his head, and the tips come together at an abnormally sharp point to make him look “elf-like, as if somebody had taken a Keebler out of its tree.” His face is pointed, but still soft because he’s so young, and he’s short because he has yet to hit his growth spurt. On his left foot, the second toe, there is a bump that hurts more when a storm is about to blow through. '''Personality: Noah is very fast-paced, and is the type of kid who will go on for ages talking even if he's got nothing to say. He is very much a "go" type of person who wants to be everywhere and do everything, talk to everyone and see everything. He says what he thinks without considering the consequences, whic has gotten him in trouble more than once. Other/Special/Etc.: '''He has the habit of rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet when he's supposed to stay quiet and not get in the way, because in addition to being a half-blood with the traditional ADHD, Noah is still eleven and has a lot of pent-up energy. '''Powers (if any): '''As Iris' child, Noah can tap into the IM line without paying. He cannot create rainbows out of thin air but, given one, he can use the IM line to send messages without payment. This does not work over all distances, however. From what Noah knows, he can send a messsage to Camp from as far away as Nebraska without paying - so, approximately 1,300 miles. Likewise, Noah can message anywhere within approximately this distance, regardless of worldy position. Noah also has some control of illusional magic - something Iris possesses much of, because she is often delivering messages and has to make sure humans do not see her - and this is his main defense against Monsters, because physically he is not very strong. '''Strengths: '''Noah's main strength is ignorance -- it is, in his case, bliss. Other strengths include his ability to be swift on his feet; Noah is very good at physically dodging blows, something that has kept him alive because he does not have the physical strength to fight a lot of the Monsters that have come after him. '''Weaknesses: Noah is not physically very strong, a product of not having been at Camp very long and therefore not being trained and of not yet hitting puberty. Because of this, Noah is not very useful when trying to defeat Monsters, and instead runs from them. Noah also has the tendency to say exactly what's on his mind, regardless of whether it's appropriate or not -- this leads to tense relations with Kiran Sharma throught parts of The Demigod Diaries. '''Fatal Flaw: '''Inability to plan; "brave to the point of stupidity" antics. . . . TBC Category:Original Character Category:Demigods